


Post Break-Up Run In

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: What the HQ boys would do if they ran into you after a break-up





	Post Break-Up Run In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my opinion and for fun, please enjoy!

**Engages in very awkward small talk/ lots of uhms and pauses that last too long**

_Asahi, Tanaka, Daichi, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Narita, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Watari, Kuroo, Fukunaga, Inuka, Ojiro, Komori, Sakunami, Goshiki_

**Turns and walks in the complete opposite direction**

_Kenma, Sakusa, Suna, Kunimi, Kyotani_

**Acts like BFFs**

_Nishinoya, Hinata, Lev, Bokuto, Tendou_

**Makes some snarky comment**

_Tsukishima, Oikawa, Atsumu, Suna, Futakuchi, Hoshiumi, Semi, Washio_

**Engages in polite small talk**

_Sugawara, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Yaku, Akaashi, Konoha, Osamu, Kita, Aone, Hirugami, Ushijima, Shirabu, Yamaguchi_

**Acts very whatever/unbothered**

_Tanaka, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kunimi, Kyotani, Yamamoto, Atsumu_


End file.
